A Very Mad World
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: "I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad; the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had." He was always a defect, that's what they all called him. Then why did this man take him in? A rewrite is on the way; please read for more detail
1. Prologue: Innocent Child

**I've been reading these father/son stories on the IZ topic lately; and the Little Zim comic from DA was just too much!**

**So I decided to do this, using my most villainous fan character, Leroy, and the main antagonist.**

**What can I say? He's the abuser/assassin of Irk. And did I mention that he hates short Irkens…that means you Zim.**

**Zim: O_O**

**Leroy: *snickers at Zim, holding a butcher knife***

**Zim: I hate you T_T**

**Dib: Um, do you think you should put Leroy in this A/N?**

**Oh don't worry, watch.**

**Leroy: *kills Zim, with a horrified Dib staring; I magically bring him back to life* What? *Kills Zim a second time, and I once again bring Zim back to life***

**We can do this all day you know, and we know what'll happen. :D**

**Leroy: -_-**

**Dib: How did you-?**

**You're surprised? I'm an author of fictional stories! An author like such can do anything in an author's note. We can practically raise anyone death if we choose to.**

**Zim: I'm alive! ^_^**

…**Right~.**

**Anyways, please don't flame me; pointing out spelling mistakes does not count. If you don't like this, you don't have to read.**

**I will put my OC Becky in it as well, and once again make her character more sophisticated than in my IZ series, "A Series of Madness".**

**The couples are the usual of: Dib/OC and Zim/Zita, but the story doesn't revolve around that; in fact, Zim/Zita doesn't happen till later on, or during the epilogue if I decide to make one for this.**

**ZDZD**

_Prologue: Innocent Child_

Leroy crushed the head of the last Irken of the betraying clan of the Empire. He of all people knew that when an Irken was from a clan, it meant trouble. This was because Irken clans went against the Irken Empire, in fact, gone against invading itself; Leroy had just single handedly finished off the last of the clans. Of course, the clean-up crew of the empire went around seeing if there were any other Irkens there to interrogate or to kill; most likely it would end bloody anyway. Leroy strolled down the ruined space colony, just to congratulate himself on the murders, being a paid assassin in all. His eyes were an unnatural color of red, with stitches above and below his left eye, and wore a white shirt that was always recovered by his victims' blood that he found no use of washing off; he also wore grenades and dynamite that he wore like a belt, his other weaponry being in his PAK or pockets. Any other detail of the Irken was the same as any other Irken, except that his antennae each had a bent on the thin part.

As the Irken walked down the hall, he heard a small cry from the other side of a wall. The weird part was that it sounded like a Smeet; he thought this clan had no newborns. He appeared to be wrong. Using his claws to make an opening in the wall, he found a small bundle on the ground, by one of the dead bodies, probably one of the Irkens there who died during the Massive's collision to the colony. He picked up the bundle, seeing a sobbing face. The Smeet calmed down a bit seeing Leroy holding him, but the tears didn't stop. His eyes were a normal shade of red, and had an innocent gleam on his face. This sickened Leroy. He was ready to crush the thing to death when a plot came into mind. The Irken snickered, as he carried the frightened child back to the Massive.

"What do plan on using the child for?" asked one of Leroy's comrades after he had revealed the child only days later. Tenn, his younger sister, was holding the Smeet, who was giggling innocently. She looked at Leroy with a small glare, "I know exactly what."

"Now, sis, desperate times call for desperate measures," the evil alien said, "One day, I am to die, and I plan using this-" he motioned the Smeet with a long pause, "-Poor excuse for an Irken. Once I'm done with him, he'll lose that entire innocent exterior, I'm sure of it."

"But, Leroy," Zee, a friend of Tenn's, told him sternly, "What if he doesn't want that?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know you've succeeded on many other Irkens, but what if this one's…different. His size is already odd as is. He's the smallest Smeet I've ever seen!"

Leroy growled at the female's insolence, frightening her in the process. "Since you're thinking of this plan as such," Leroy unhappily snickered, "You'll be taking care of him during Smeet-hood." Zee's eyes widened. "But, sir, I'm an Invader, not a care taker!"

"Sorry," Leroy gave a sarcastic shrug, "But my mind's made up…unless you decide to walk into the afterlife."

Zee knew exactly what that meant, and reluctantly agreed to take care of the child. "But, what's his name?" Tenn asked, as she looked through the bundle that held the Smeet, taking out a small medallion that had only a strange symbol. Another male, named Lerr took the medallion and said, "The only thing this says is 'Zim'…"

"Then that'll be his name," Leroy said with a careless drawl to his voice as he walked out of the room, "I'll be seeing you all later."

"Where are you going?" Zee asked in an angry tone. The assassin hid an evil smirk from the other Irkens there.

"I have some business to take care of with the Tallest…"

**A/N:**

**No! Leroy does NOT kill Red and Purple; nor is he planning to. He doesn't plan on becoming Tallest either; he only wants the Empire to increase in power.**

**Zim: THAT PSYCHO HAS A CHAINSAW!**

**Leroy: *makes an evil laugh as uses the chain saw on a random stranger***

**Dib: Aren't you going to bring that guy back to life!**

**That was only a…blood…? Oh~…I'm so screwed -_-; *uses author powers to bring back the random stranger, who promptly punches me in the face, then stomps off* I would kill him, but murdering is a sin in real life, and in fiction. And besides, that's Leroy's job.**


	2. Chap 1: Masking Personality

**Read and comment please…**

**ZDZD**

_Chapter 1: Masking Personality_

"P-please, no!"

Zim hid in the shadows, watching with a plain look. Leroy drew out his claws at the Vortian, the Tallest watching from their thrones with dark grins. The Vortian was elderly, and was only taller than Zim, who barely grew over the years. "Put this slave to death for treason," ordered Tallest Red, "And throw his antlers in the correct closet as such." Leroy dragged the Vortian by the antler, the goat like creature letting out cries of mercy as he was pulled into a dark room, the door slammed shut. Zim cringed at the paining noise as he heard the Vortian being cut into pieces. He snuck out of the room as Leroy walked back in minutes later with the antlers that were now covered in blood.

The Irken walked back to the training room, met up by some other trainees, most of them sneering at him. He managed to ignore this as he walked over to two Irkens named Tak and Skoodge. "What did you see?" Skoodge, a fat male Irken, who had the same eye color as Zim, asked in an excited tone. Zim forced a smile. "He killed yet another Vortian."

"What did he bring out this time?" Tak asked him, "Its claws? It's head?

"First of all, I heard 'it' was a male," Zim said harshly, "And secondly, Leroy took out his antlers."

"That's all," said Tak who sounded disappointed, "I would suspect the Tallest telling him to bring out his legs at least."

"Guess they were being _generous _this time," Zim said in a sarcastic tone as a frown appeared on his face. No, his leaders weren't generous, or merciful. He hated them for that. Some other few Irkens walked over joining into the conversation. "You are so lucky you're his apprentice, Zim," Kim said, "I mean, look at you! Who on Irk would even think Leroy would choose you."

"Okay, that's enough of that, Kim," Zim growled with a fake smile.

"Does he talk about me?" Tak asked with pleading eyes. Zim looked at her questioningly. "Um…sometimes," Zim said awkwardly, "Behind your back."

"Yes!" Tak cheered softly.

The group of Irkens chattered on as Zim left the group looking out the window, seeing space. He let out a sad sigh.

_What's the matter Zim?_

"What do you want?" Zim said inwardly.

_You know exactly what I want; an answer._

"Why should you be asking?" The Irken muttered, "You claim to be me."

_These are one of those times in your life where you ask yourself, what's happening, is it not?_

Zim softly growled. "I'm only a child…"

_An even better reason why to question yourself._

Zim thought about this same question before. He was only a mere child; almost six to be exact. Despite this, he seemed more mature than the other trainees; that didn't matter, though. He hated being one of them, yet hid that with a strange and dark personality. He actually had…mental problems, with both his anger, and fear. He showed his anger a lot more than fear, but he felt fear more than anger. Trying to balance the two personalities was a pain. But it was who he was…

Right…?

Zim began to softly murmur a song, _"All around me are familiar faces, warn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow…"_

Zim felt tears roll down his eyes. He chuckled. The first and only Irken to ever cry was himself, or that's what everyone claimed. He once spattered a comment to one of the trainees that he saw him crying softly to himself, which earned him a beating. He hoarsely continued singing, as soft as he could.

"_I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very…mad world."_

He quickly turned to the doors of the room, seeing Leroy walk into the room with an arrogant smirk on his face. All the trainees, except for Zim, were excited about their next lesson. Zim could only wear the same dull expression he's had around the crowd for most of his life.

**A/N:**

**Its okay if you HATE Leroy. I kind of dislike him too.**

**Please, no flaming, no swearing, and no spamming.**

**Thank you ^_^**


	3. Chap 2: Human

_Chapter 2: Human_

_6 months later…_

Zim snuck out the doors of the training room. He slowly turned back to see the other young Irkens softly cheering him on. Of course, this made Zim a bit angry, as he knew they were just begging him to get into trouble. But he had to admit, he was just as curious. The Massive had just arrived by a blue and green planet, which bewildered even the most intelligent of Irkens, since they had never seen a planet mixed with those colors. In fact, the galaxy they were in was new to them, especially the planet with rings as we all call Saturn. The trainees had just heard that they Empire had captured their first victims of the blue and green planet, even one that was about Zim's age, if not younger. Upon hearing this, Zim had decided, and was chosen, to go and spy on the Tallest and Leroy once again.

Meanwhile, the captives were taken to the Tallest, most of them scared and confused, the other few demanding an explanation to be made. "Shall I claw those beasts' hearts out?" Leroy hissed, pointing at those with the very question. Tallest Red shook his head, although was getting aggravated himself. "We need to do some experiments on these specimens; very _painful _experiments."

Zim quickly went into the throne room without being noticed by anyone…well, almost everyone. A young girl with purple hair noticed him sneak into the shadows, and watched with curiosity. She was of the description of the information from before: she was of the same age as Zim. Zim, however, had too much thought into what the Tallest were planning than to notice her. He turned his head to Leroy who snickered darkly as the strange prisoners stared at the taller creatures with fear.

_Jerk _Zim thought, glaring.

The girl continued staring at Zim until she and the other prisoners were taken out of the room…

With Zim following them.

However, this time Leroy noticed him. But instead of pulling him away, he had a better plan; to let him follow and catch him by surprise. This didn't really surprise Leroy at all. In fact, he had seen him every time he snuck in the room. It was just to his own pleasure that the little 'defect' thought he came in unnoticed. He would only have to wait for the moment to tell the small sucker…and what moment was riper than this?

Zim; not knowing that Leroy was watching him from the front, snuck to the back of the strange creatures, finally seeing the girl with great curiosity. Zim stared at her for a moment, until she turned to him with a shocked face. "…What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Sorry," Zim said, shyly (A/N: and no, he doesn't have a crush on her…yet), "I was just wondering what you were."

"What I am?" The girl mimicked with a giggle, "I should be the one asking you that. I'm a human."

"A…human?"

She and Zim began walking behind the other humans close by, only noticed by Leroy, who grew shocked at the scene. "Yes, a human," the girl explained kindly, "Boy, you're a funny thing, aren't you? Now if you please, tell me what you are."

"Me? I'm an Irken." Zim told her, "An alien, if you will."

"I see," the girl said. They began a conversation, one Zim never had before. The girl didn't even say one insult about him.

_5 minutes later…_

The humans were being put into their cells. "Well," the girl said sadly, "I guess I'll see you…"

"What's your name?" Zim asked, sadly smiling.

"…It's Zita." The girl smiled again, but was pushed into her cell by Leroy, who hissed at Zim. The smaller Irken let out a squeak of fear as he was grabbed by the antenna. "WAIT!"

"You are dead, you defect, DEAD!" Leroy dragged Zim out of the room; with Zita staring shocked at a guard shut the cell door. "You okay, Z?" Another girl close to Zita's age helped her up. Zita turned to her sadly. "I'm fine, Sara."

"What was up with that creepy monster?"

"Their called Irkens," Zita explained, "And…you're talking about that taller alien, right?"

**A/N:**

**Yep, I stink ;_;**

**I tried though! Sorry it took so long, you know with school and a case of the cursed writer's block.**

**Please comment.**


	4. Chap 3: Escape

_Chapter 3: Escape_

"Don't you dare think I hadn't known about you watching us," Leroy snarled at Zim as he threw him to the ground. The two were by the Tallests' throne room that they were in before. Zim looked up to Leroy with his back on the wall. "I-I'm sorry Leroy."

"You should be," Leroy scolded, "But at least you have information to tell me…don't you, small-fry?"

The taller Irken smiled devilishly at Zim, who trembled at the face. This was practically the worst that could happen to him; not only that, his conscience struck him…again. This time, telling him to help the girl and the other prisoners. He let out a gasp when he realized Leroy began to glare again. _Was he talking! Darn it! _"Uh…"

"Well, tell me! What did that purple headed Shorty say?"

"Hey, she's not that small!" Zim stood up into Leroy's face with a glare of his own. Despite the fact he was more frightened of him than the rest of the Empire, he was the only Irken who would have the guts to stand up for himself, and sometimes others, against Leroy, or anyone taller than him for that matter. He even insulted the Tallest in their faces when they executed a group of Meekrobs for…nothing really. They were just bored, I guess. Not even Zim knew why. "Well?" Leroy said, not caring, "What are they?"

"They're called humans, okay?" Zim turned away from Leroy crossing his arms, "Why do you want to know?"

"Small or big, it's still information," Leroy smirked, "So, what was that _human's _name?"

"Her name was Zita."

Leroy thought for a moment…then snickered. Zim turned to him quizzically. "What?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Maybe…as a friend?" He sounded like he was asking a question. The next thing he knew, Leroy lifted the poor thing by his neck, the demonic Irken fuming. Zim struggled to breathe as Leroy began to yell. "YOU BEFRIENDED THE ENEMY!"

"I-I…w-well," Zim said nervously, "She didn't seem so bad…I guess you could say we were-BLEH!"

Leroy tightened his grip on Zim's throat, beginning to suffocate him. "Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't squeeze your tiny little neck till your head pops off!"

"_Leroy!_"

Leroy turned around to see his sister, Tenn, tapping her foot. She had grown over the years, and helped Zee with caring for Zim since he was a Smeet. She and Zee were the only two who Zim knew that cared about him, especially Tenn, who treated Zim like a younger brother. "Yes, Tenn?"

"Drop him."

"Great timing, ACH, Tenn."

Leroy reluctantly released Zim, who when fell to the ground let out a couple coughs and gasps of breathe; he then stood back to his feet, a bit wobbly I presume. Tenn put her hands on her hips, glaring at Leroy. "Now, Leroy, why don't you ever pick on somebody your own size for once?"

"Says you," Leroy scoffed, "The little twerp was talking with a henchmen."

"It's human, you dolt!" Zim yelled. Leroy was just about ready to stab him head stretching his arm back. "Now, you two, that's enough!" Tenn scolded getting between them. Leroy put his arm down, hissing at Zim, who respectfully nodded at Tenn. "Leroy," Tenn said I perfect order, "The commander is seeking your assistance."

"But…I am the commander."

"GO!"

Leroy obeyed, not because he was afraid (at least that's what he said), but because he was obedient to the Empire. He, though he hated to admit it, also loved his little sister…but hated everyone else! Why should _he _have deal with Zim? Even you should ask yourselves why Leroy had decided to pick him as an apprentice. That didn't matter, though. You're probably wondering what Zim was going to do next…well…

_That night…_

"Zita, you should get some sleep. You've been looking through those bars since that smaller Irken was dragged away."

"I'm sorry, Sara," Zita said, "I'm just worried for him."

"You shouldn't be," Sara warned, "I bet he only acted that way towards you just to get you to talk."

"I don't know, Sara. He seemed…different."

The two were startled to hear a shattering noise. It was loud enough to awaken the other humans in the cells as well as the guards that were lazy once again. "Did you hear that, Skutch?"

"Y-yeah, it sounded like…"

"Oh, be quiet! Leroy always says that no one and I mean NO ONE would dare break in the Massive. And besides, even if they were to break in, we'd be able to pawn them, right?"

"I guess you are!"

"Ha, and to think that we were…"

"…Skutch?"

To everyone's surprise, Skutch fell to the floor, fainted. On his neck was a tiny hole, easy to miss. "What just, ugh." The same happened to the one who asked for Skutch, whose name was Zootch. The leader, whose name was Stink gasped. "Tranquilizer! GAH!" And with that he too fell to the ground. Zita smiled to see Zim walk from the shadows, holding a silver gun; of course, it was only a tranquilizer. He wouldn't _kill _anyone. He walked over to Zita's cell. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you needed some help," the Irken said taking out a pair of keys, "You guys want out?"

Everyone except Zita was surprised at seeing and Irken trying to help them; but without question, they agreed to his help.

"What," Leroy yelled, "What do you mean they escaped!"

"We checked the cell room," Tak explained, "And all the guards were knocked out…by and Irken tranquilizer."

Leroy was surprised at Tak's analysis. "Are you saying that an Irken released them?" Tak sadly nodded. Leroy thought for a moment. Why would an Irken betray his or her own Empire? Then it hit him. Zim had befriended one of the humans, so it must've been him! "Leroy? Are you okay?"

"…Tak, I need you to get the other guards to block off the escape pods. They couldn't have gone far!"

But they had, to Leroy's dismay. In fact, they were almost at the escape pods. Luckily, they were by the blue and green planet, so send them there would be simple. Suddenly, Zim came to a stop, and so did the other humans. Zim motioned them to the walls, which they obeyed. Zim tip-toed into a room and took a look around. He turned back to the humans and said, "The coast is clear! Come on!"

Zim set the coordinates to the planet on each of the pods he put them in. "I'm sorry that I can't send you all to your proper homes on that planet," Zim said, "But I'm lucky to know how to work the pods at all." Zita, who along with some other younger humans weren't in a pod yet, walked over to Zim. She smiled, "Thank you for your help…I don't even know your name."

"It's Zim," the Irken smiled, "Now let's get you in a pod."

He led the children to the last escape pod and pressed in the coordinates. Just then the guards, some being the guards Zim knocked out, came in, with Stink leading. "There they are!"

"Get in, hurry!" Zim pushed Zita into the pod followed by the other children. Zim took out his gun and began to shoot at the guards. "TRAITOR!

"H-hey! What about you!" Zita cried out.

"I'll distract them; go!" Zim told her.

Zita was about to get out of the pod, only to be pulled back by Sara. "Zita, we've got to get out of here!"

"But…!"

The pods then closed and were shot to Earth. Another gun shot was heard, and Zita could only watch in horror as there was a glimpse of Zim falling to the ground with Leroy standing over him, holding a gun.

**A/N:**

**And now for an update with the characters.**

**Zim: I WOULD NEVER HELP THE HU-MANS YOU STUPID, LITTLE, TEEN!**

**Me: Whoa! Zim! Take a chill pill, man!**

**Zim: I'm not a man, you made me a 5-year-old, you moron!**

**Okay, Dib?**

**Dib: I wasn't even there!**

**Me: You come in a bit later.**

**Dib: Oh, alright then.**

**Zim: You're not even complaining about the fact that she's making us OOC! YOU STUPID HUMANS! This ias all Galaxina's fault! I hate you Galaxina! I, HATE, YOOOOOUUUU!**

**Me, Dib, Zita, Tenn, Zee, and everyone else except for Leroy: O_O**

**Tak: Well...That was...interesting.**

**Please comment!**


	5. Chap 4: Banished

_Chapter 4: Banished_

It was all dark. The last thing Zim remembered was getting shot by Leroy. He wasn't dead of course, he only fainted. He slowly awoke, groaning in immense pain. He looked around the area, recognizing it well; he was in a prison cell. _What am I doing here?_ Then it hit Zim like a rock; he had betrayed the Irken Empire. "So," Zim murmured, "What happens now?"

"You go to court."

Zim turned to, of course, Leroy, who glared. Zim rolled his eyes, not very surprised at the answer. "They got away?" Zim snickered. Leroy hissed at the little twerp. Did he not know what was happening? "This is serious!" Leroy yelled, "How could you turn from your own people? You went off saving some stupid beasts you haven't even met, and now you're acting like its some joke!"

"You started it," Zim growled, "I did what I had to do."

Leroy smirked. "You're even weaker than I thought; a disgrace to all Irkens."

"You make me ashamed to _be _an Irken," Zim spattered, "I do what I think is right…You should too."

"Why you-!" Leroy held back his anger toward the alien, and began to snicker once more, "Never mind you. You're probably doomed now anyways." Leroy turned to leave. "And to think, I had high hopes for you; that's a mistake I'll never make again."

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Zim yelled. The words Leroy said ran through his head.

_How could you turn from your own people?_

_You went off saving some stupid beasts you haven't even met, and now you're acting like its some joke!_

"He's wrong…" Zim softly told himself, "They turned from me first…I did what I had to…"

_You're an interesting Irken, aren't you?_

"Guess so," Zim told his inner-voice, "I mean, they don't think so."

_Then why think of what they say?_

Zim was silent. Why did he care about what they said? Then again, he never really cared before.

_That's why I like you, Zim. You never care about what others say, no matter what. When you choose to do something, you do it. I can tell you now, my friend, one day all of this will pay off._

Zim groaned. "Yeah right," Zim said sarcastically, "Whatever you say."

Zim looked up to the ceiling, wondering if what his conscience said was true. His head quickly turn to the bars as the cell door was opened. His mind was too blurred to understand what was happening, as he was dragged out of the room into the halls. It took only the sight of the room and crowd to realize he was on trial. He stood before the Tallest and the Control Brain, which controlled all the Irkens' PAKs. The crowd of Irkens booed and snarled at Zim who showed no expression on his face. "Order in the court!" Tallest Purple yelled. Tallest Red looked down to Zim and said, "You are charged for the release of the creatures known as the…_humans."_

"Do you have anything to say?"

"No," Zim hissed disrespectfully, "What you say is _completely _the truth."

"Brave little fellow, aren't you?" Purple sneered turning to the Control Brain, "But since he told the truth already, this shouldn't take too long."

Two cords quickly descended onto Zim's PAK, raising him to the air. Zim was ready for death, tightening his eyes shut. He hated life. They were doing him a favor. "I've made my decision." The mechanical voice said. Zim waited for death, but when he still felt his own breath he knew something was wrong. He opened his eyes to two very shocked Tallest. He turned to the Control Brain, seeing the answer…he was exiled? Zim mentally slapped himself. _Of course he'd do that, _Zim thought, _He knows I'd be in more pain if I was alive! _He turned to see some of the Irkens he knew: Tenn and Zee, who were in paining shock, as they didn't want Zim to leave; Tak and Skoodge, in which Zim couldn't tell if they cared, or if they were watching a fly. Lastly was Leroy, who smirked darkly as if he were to say "You should've listened to me." The cords released Zim, dropping him to the ground. "Go," The Control Bain said, "And if you _ever _return, you will be killed with no reluctance."

With that, Zim left as a roar of voices booed at him. Tenn sobbed on Zee's chest, while Leroy snuck away with some of the guards following him.

In the halls Zim was walking to the ships, with a slight smile. He'd be freed from the Irken Empire. That's all that mattered to him now. He heard a sudden snicker. Turning quickly, he saw Leroy and the guards following him. His legs began carrying him as fast as they could. But why was he running?

…Because Leroy said, "Kill him."

**A/N**

**Give Zim a break, Leroy! Seriously, it's not nice to send people to murder somebody like that!**

**Please comment, and thank you for reading.**

**Leroy: So the A/N is over, right?**

**Me: *Turns to Leroy evilly* Not yet. *Grabs Leroy by the throat and does horrible things to him…what they are, you can guess…just not rape, that's gross!* Now I'm done. ^_^ **


	6. Chap 5: Dib

_Chapter 5: Dib_

Now we're back on our own world; earth of course (AKA the green and blue planet), in the city of New York. A man about in his late 20's or a bit so was walking down the street, whistling. His hair was raven black, the very top being the shape of a scythe, and he wore a black coat with a grey blue shirt that had a green face that smiled with sharp teeth; his pants and show were also black. Also, due to his sight, he wore a pair of glasses, which he didn't seem to mind. He was very friendly, a person you'd want to meet, actually. He was gifted with the most sense their, as he could think of solutions without thinking too hard. However, this didn't mean there wasn't a dark side to it.

When he was a child, after his mother's death, he began acting abnormally furious towards the people who taunted him, or picked on his friends. And I don't mean just a normal argument of "That's mine, give it back!" "No way, finder's keepers!" with the argument going on until a parent or teacher comes in to settle things; I mean to say that he was _very _violent. Sometimes it was just a good punch in the face, and sometimes it would go too far, as if he couldn't control it. The strangest thing was that before he could ever give a final blow, he acts like he snapped back into reality, as if he was day dreaming. After that he'd usually run off, or get scolded. At first the teachers thought he was doing this on purpose. But when they saw him repeating this 'joke', they knew something was wrong. His father took him to see a therapist, only to learn that the mental problem with him was too hard to explain if he was sane or not. It wasn't like he had completely lost it, but he was on the range of it.

As he grew, the anger became rarer but worse. Of course, he never killed anyone (A/N: like I said, that's Leroy's job in this story), but he would do enough to…horribly traumatize them. So bad in fact, he was arrested for 90 days (if not a bit longer), and was released on parole. The parole ended three years ago from now, being well trusted by the government, so things for him were fine. In fact, now it seemed like he never had the problem in the first place. I'd tell you his name…but the chapter's title says it all.

Anyway, we're getting off track; as I was saying, Dib was walking down the street, having a _completely _normal stroll. That's when he saw something in an alley he was walking by. 'It' was lying against a wall, somewhat covered in garbage. Curious, Dib of course went into the alley. He was surprised to see a small, wounded green alien. He quickly knelt by the groaning Irken, lifting his head. The alien let out a small, faint groan, which allowed Dib to sigh in relief. He picked him up, keeping him close, and then ran him back to his house.

**A/N:**

**Yep, this story should've been longer, but then writer's block hit…**

**You know, maybe I'll name a villain in one of my stories Writer's Block O_O**

**Anyways, please comment, and sorry for the shortness ^^;**


	7. PLEASE! READ! THIS!

**I decided to rewrite this story.**

**Why, you ask? I have no idea how to continue this! It's become too confusing now! GOSH DARN IT, BRAIN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DX**

**However, I am not deleting this story, nor am I changing the title. I will change the plot, but Leroy will still be there; with an actual motive. But I'm **_**still **_**not going to make him a character which will make people sympatize with him, and if I do I'll still make him have a terrible fate rather than giving him redemption. That's too much of a cliche as is.**

**As for Zim, he's still gonna be a child, but I feel like I made him too OOC. I mean, yeah, I'm still gonna make him OOC at some point of the story, but he'll still have a Zimness to him. That way, he won't turn into a gary-stu (although I'm pretty sure he was a lovable gary-stu in this story ^^;).**

**Now I know what you're thinking: "DUDE! You didn't even show Dib yet! WTHeck man?" and I'll be like: "Man? I'M A WOMAN!" and whoever said that will be like: "O_O" and then-...**

**Random Fan: GET TO THE POINT!**

**Okay, okay! All I've gotta say is that you'll see in the rewrite.**

**Random Fan: All that stupid blabbering and that's all you have to say?**

**QUIET YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the long delay, and I'll get to the rewriting as soon as possible. Thank you all for your patience.**


End file.
